Stop! Shower time
by ktrk5
Summary: Judy has fallen and she can't get up ; can her partner help her? I laughed while writing this. What inspired me to write this was a Big Bang Theory episode. I decided to continue on with this funny short.
1. Chapter 1

Nick had just reached Judy's apartment, he got a text earlier from her that day that she wanted to go grocery shopping, he promised he would tag along so she wouldn't be lonely, plus she loves having him around, at least that is what he hopes.

Her apartment complex was not luxurious, he hated that she had to live there, it was to small and smelled of bad cheese. Nick headed up the stairs to her apartment, suite 302. His ears perked up as he heard a voice.

"Help, is anyone out there? Help!"

He ran down the hallway, the sound matched suite 302…302! Judy's apartment.

Nick banged on the door, "Judy! Judy are you alright?!" he pressed his ear to the door.

"Nick? Nick! Help me I have fallen in the shower!"

Nick tried to door knob, it was locked. He took a step back staring at the door in front of him. He cracked his shoulders and stretched out his hands. He started jumping up and down… _I CAN DO THIS_

He ran with all of his might with his right shoulder pinned up and ram into Judy's front door. The door framed cracked in half, the door hinges flew at Nick's sides. The momentum took him all the waY into the kitchen table, his head banged into the side as his hands caught his body on the hard wood floor. He cursed under his breathe, rubbing his hand. _Damn that's going to hurt in the morning…_

"Nick? Is that you? Nick I'm in the bathroom!."

Nick headed to the bathroom door, he was about to knock….

"Don't you dare knock Nick!"

Nick froze, unsure what to do, Judy fell in the shower… so that means… she was ummm…. *not clothed* _Come on Nick! This is Judy we are talking about ! she is hurt, I need to help her!_ He hit his face with his paw. _SNAP OUT OF IT._ The problem was… he couldn't… he had feelings for her brewing inside of him for the past couple months now, and seeing her… in her birthday suit would be icing on the cake. Nick took a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked in the bathroom. He could still hear the showering running, the steam made his red fur become moist.

"Judy! What happened". He stood still with his eyes closed.

Judy was gasping, she was in pain. "I slipped in the shower and fell, I think I broke my arm or my shoulder, I'm not sure, I need to go to the hospital".

Nick extended his arms, "Where are you ?"

"On the shower floor you… where else would I be?"

"Dumb bunny" Nick snickered.

"Shut up Wilde! Get me a towel or something, help me up".

Nick searched for the towel rack on the wall, he got ahold of something soft, and yanked it from the rack.

"Follow my voice Nick". Nick walked until he hit the edge of the tub, he threw the towel down. Judy tried wrapping herself in it. She winced. "Yup, something is definitely broken" she whispered.

"Here Carrots, let me carry you".

Nick leaned down by the tub, his shoulder hitting the shower curtains as he pushed them aside, he lowered himself more. One of Judy's arms latched around his neck, with Nicks eyes still closed, he felt for legs so he could hoist her up. Her fur was still soaking wet, and the shower was still going, water staining his green Hawaiian shirt. He found the indent of her knees and lifted her up. She hissed.

"Ok, Nick, go right, now left, now right". Judy was leading him out of the bathroom. Nick could feel the hard wood floor.

"Ok, now what Carrots?"

"Head to the right, lay me on the bed, I need to get dressed".

Nick walked until he could feel her soft bed, he laid her down. Wiping his wet paws on his pants.

"Nick, head the dresser, can you find me some clothes to wear?"

Nick turned around and opened his eyes, he went to her dresser and opened it up. He searched for pants and a shirt. He pulled out some leggings and a long gray sweatshirt, he threw them at her with his eyes closed.

"Ass"

"Hey, I'm not the one who fell in the shower"

"Um…. Nick?

"Yes, Carrots?"

"I'm gonna need help"

WHAT!? HELP HER GET DRESSED! This bunny will be the death of him, if he already hadn't had feelings for her already. Nick turned around with his eyes closed, following Judy's voice.

"I got my pants" said Judy "I need help with my shirt".

Judy had the sweatshirt around her head. "I need help getting my arm through".

Nick reached for her arm, feeling around trying to find it. He grabbed something soft and round, _This has to be it_! Nick squeezed it, something didn't feel right.

"Um….Nick…..is that my arm?"

Nick's ears pinned back, his throat went dry. _He was…..grabbing her…ummm.. oh god!_

"UM…. No".

"Then let it go".

Nick dropped his hands to his sides, his eyes squeeze shut. _OH GOD, I JUST TOUCHED HER ! HER ! OH GOD!_

"I'm sorry Carrots! I didn't mean… it was accident!"

"Nick, it's okay, just helped me get my arm through".

Nick found her "real" arm this time, and she was able to get the sweatshirt on,

"Okay Nick, you can open your eyes"

Nick opened his eyes, finding Judy in her grey sweatshirt and leggings, still somewhat soaked from the shower clenching her right arm close to her chest. Her ears were pinned back. She was in pain.

"Okay carrots" Nick picked her up holding her close to his chest, "Let's get you to the hospital"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Part 2! Sorry if there are any grammar errors, I read this over like 100 times. Anyways, I hope you like it, typing this also made me laugh so hard. I'm glad everyone likes it so much! Enjoy!**

Nick cradled Judy close to his chest, her ears still dripping from the shower. She held her right arm close, hissing with every step they took. Nick took the stairs and headed towards the entrance of the apartment.

"Don't worry Carrots, I will get you there in no time". He lowered his right arm over and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, it was windy, and she was still soaking wet.

Nick headed out the front door until he stopped dead in his tracks…. _Houston we have a problem._

"Nick? What's wrong?"

"Umm…..I walked here"

"You what!? You have a car, where is your car!?"

"Hey now! I was I supposed to know that you were going to fall in the shower, I was close by anyways so I just walked…."

"Ugh!" Judy threw her head back and winced as she slightly moved her arm.

Nick's ears lowered, he had to get her to the hospital. _Damn it, the onetime your girl needed help you fail to bring transportation, stupid Nick! STUPID, she will probably never ask for help from you again._

Nick tighten his left arm around Judy, and let go with his right, he swung her onto his shoulder like a baby. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"Calling for backup"

It didn't take long for Finnick to show up in his decked out van, you can hear the French rap music miles away. He pulled up to Judy's apartment and rolled down the window.

"Yo, need a lift?" Finnick lowered his shades, confused on what stood before him. Nick cradling his bunny friend as she held her arm to her chest, her face said it all…. _she looks pissed_ Finnick thought.

"Thanks man, I owe you one" Nick hopped into the front seat with Judy on his lap.

"Where to?"

"Savannah Central Hospital" said Nick

"Damn Rabbit, what happened to you?" Finnick peeked through his shades at Judy, who had a fierce scowl on her face.

"I fell in the shower; I think I broke something."

Finnick laughed hysterically, "Well damn that sucks! too bad rabbit…. Hey how did you get out of the shower anyways?"

Judy's body froze, she tried to swift in Nick's arms to look out the window, to be out of Finnicks sight. Nick's ears fell, gulping loudly as he was flexing his left hand, remembering what he accidently _touched.._

Finnick put two and two together, he laughed out loud _"YOU SLY DOG!"_ Finnick punched Nick in the arm as he almost ran a red light.

" _FINNICK, EYES ON THE ROAD!"_

" _YOU DOG, YOU SON OF A GUN, THAT'S MY BOY_!" Finnick laughed hysterically.

Judy turned hot red and try to bury her face in her sweatshirt.

"Finnick, shut up!" Nick used his left hand to flick him in the ears.

"Alright, sorry man, anywhere we are here".

Finnick pulled out to the hospital entrance, Nick opened the door and Judy hopped down from his lap, stomping through the hospital doors.

"Carrots! wait up"

She was angry, Nick glared at Finnick as he shut the door behind him; Finnick rolled down the window.

"Hey, sorry that I made your girlfriend mad"

"She isn't my girlfriend Finnick"

"Whatever"

Nick started walking way.

"Hey Nick!"

Nick turned around looking back at Finnick. Finnick lowered his shades, "How was it?" he started wiggling's his eyebrows, _he knew exactly what he was talking about._

Nick smiled wide and gave him two thumbs up _. It was great! It was more than great; it was_ _amazing_ he thought to himself.

"You Sly dog!" Finnick laughed and drove away.

Nick walked into the hospital entrance, finding Judy sitting in the waiting section with a clipboard in her lap, trying to fill it out with her left hand.

"Hey Carrots, allow me"

Nick took the clipboard from her and sat down.

"Hey, sorry about all of that, Finnick can be an idiot sometimes"

"It's fine, I'm glad he was able to give us a lift"

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts, a lot"

Nick's ears lowered, she was in a lot of pain and he was probably making everything worse. He looked at the clipboard and began filling the paperwork out for her, she told him everything he needed to fill in, he then took the clipboard to the front desk and the sheep receptionist took the clipboard from him, "The doctor will be with you in a moment" she said.

Nick sat next to Judy, she leaned her head on his arm. "Thanks Nick, for helping me and everything"

"Anytime Carrots" he wrapped his arm around her.

About 45 minutes later an antelope came to the waiting section with a clipboard, "Judy Hopps?"

Judy stood up with Nick and followed the antelope into a room. The antelope took her temperature and pressure, and asked why she was in today. She stated she fell in the shower and something is broken. The antelope left and came back with the doctor who was an artic fox. Nick stood still, this fox was the same height and everything, just all white. He approached Judy with a worried look .

"Hello Ms. Hopps, I'm Doctor Gates, I hear you have something that might be broken?"

"Yes, my right arm" Judy winced.

Nick almost fell out of his chair as the doctor put his hands in the collar of her shirt to feel around her collarbone, shoulder, and down to her elbow. Judy let out a little cry and Nick stood up from his seat. _How dare that fox hurt her like that!_ Jealousy started to burn in his chest, seeing the way this artic fox was touching her. Dr. Gates turned to look at him, "Hello sir, are you with her?'

"Yes I am"

"Well it looks like your friend has definitely broken something, I need to take an X-ray"

Nick nodded as they carted her away.

It felt like an eternity that she was gone, he clenched his hands tightly together in his lap. About 15 minutes later, Dr. Gates returned asking him if he wanted to come and see the X-rays. Nick followed him to the radiology room where he saw his Carrots being wrapped in a cast from her elbow all the way to her shoulder. Dr. Gates put her results on the board and turned the light on, "She has broken her elbow in 3 pieces, here, here, and here, this will take at least 2 months to heal but we will see, the less activity she does the better, are you her boyfriend?"

Nick peeked behind his shoulder to see if Judy was listening, she looked too pissed off as the antelope was wrapping her arm. "Yes, yes I am" Nick stated.

"Okay then, she needs plenty of bed rest, and I will give her pain killers for the pain, but I will warn you this will make her very loopy, and not herself".

"No problem Doc" Nick smiled. _This is going to be interesting…_


	3. Chapter 3

Judy was going to be at least another hour until they were finished with her cast. Nick used this time to walk home and get his car, he didn't want to go through another awkward car ride with Finnick. Nick knew he would have to be staying with Judy, there was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone. But also, she was going to be on some strong medication, this he just had to see. Nick packed up his duffle bag and threw it in the back of his car. Once he made it to the hospital, Dr. Gates approached him.

"Alright here is her medication, she needs to take it twice a day, one in the morning and one at night". The doctor handed him the pink slip, he also handed him a blue plastic bag, "And here is the bag she will be using to cover her cast when she is showering, you don't want the cast wet".

"Doc she broke her arm falling in the shower, is this a good idea?" Nick smirked, _would he have to help her in the shower again? He wouldn't mind that_ …

"It's up for her to decide, but keep the cast dry, also the medication is very strong, she will feel loopy and not herself, so keep an eye out" said Dr. Gates

"Will do".

The nurse carted Judy out in a wheel chair, a pink cast wrapped from the middle of her arm to the top of her shoulder, an evil scowl appeared on her face.

"Hey Carrots, how we doing?"

"Fine" she huffed

"Well, she is in your hands now, Judy call if you need anything" Dr. Gates touched her shoulder and left with the nurse. Judy stood from the wheelchair and followed Nick to his car, he opened the door for her and she hopped in as Nick walked over to the driver's seat. Judy tried using her left hand to put on her seatbelt, but she wasn't very successful. Nick reached across her and helped her buckle it in, lightly grazing her chest, Nick's fur stood on his neck. _Stop it Nick, you dumb dog._

"Alright Carrots when we get home, you're taking the medication and going straight to bed"

"Nope, I'm not taking the medication"

"Yes, you are"

She glared at him, "No I'm Not"

"I will shove it down your throat if I have too" he glared back.

Judy bit her lip, "I hate you" she sneered

Nick just smiled, _this is going to be so much fun_. Judy noticed the duffel bag in the back seat. "You're staying over?"

"Well of course, I'm not leaving you alone not in this condition".

Judy blushed, Nick had never stayed the night before but I guess she could use the help. They reached her apartment, Judy walked up the flight of stairs as Nick followed her with his duffel bag, once they reached her apartment they had forgotten Nick had busted her front door. Judy glared at him.

"Hey, how else was I supposed to get to you Carrots? YOUR WELCOME!"

Judy sighed and stepped over the cracked door frame and heading straight to her bed, pulling the blankets over her face. Nick first called the landlord, telling him about the broken door and that someone will come in the morning to fix it. For now, he just put a long blanket that draped where the door once stood. Judy was still curled up like a ball in her blankets, refusing to come out.

"Ok Carrots, time to take the medication" poking the blanket trying to get Judy to come out.

"No"

"Judy, I'm not kidding, don't think I won't take you out'

"No"

Nick ripped the blankets from her face to reveal a bunny who was crying, she quickly tried to wipe her tears, but it was too late. Nick already saw them.

"Judy! Are you in pain?"

"No!"

"Then what's wrong?" He began wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm embarrassed okay! Now, I have a broken arm and I can't even put a seatbelt on by myself, it hurts and I'm tired and I might have to miss work for like 2 months! I feel helpless, and I hate it okay!"

Nick always knew this about her, she was strong, independent, and didn't like others taking care of her. She wanted to be the one to take care of others and also provide for herself, this was just one of the many reasons that he loved her…. _wait did he say what he think he just said?_

Nick pulled her to his chest even when she protested, he rubbed her ears gently down her back. "I know Judes, I'm sure this can't be easy, but I'm here to help in any way I can okay?, but if you want to get better and to stop feeling helpless you need to take the medication stubborn bunny" Nick let go and handed her the pills.

Judy stared at them and sighed and popped the pills in her mouth, she laid back on her bed as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, she closed her eyes. Nick got up to leave and she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't go" she whispered.

Nick smiled, "Fine, then scoot over" Judy opened the blankets for him as he snuggled in next to her, she moved her body so her head was on his chest and he wrapped his arms so he can cradle her broken arm. It didn't take long for both of them to pass out.

Nick awoke with someone poking his noise and a small sound going _"boop"_ he opened his eyelids to find Judy sitting on his lap and poking his nose with her left hand _…."boop"_ she said again and began to laugh.

 _Oh God here we go…._

"Hey Carrots, feeling good?"

"Good!" she exclaimed "I feel soooooooooo great, I don't even feel a thing it's crazy" she laughed again slowly falling off the side of the bed, Nick lurched forward to grab and she laughed even harder.

"Ok Rabbit, you're a walking death wish"

"Haha you called me Rabbit, which is what I am…HA!"

"Ok Carrots, you're in time out" he carried her to the couch and plopped her down.

"Oh you're a party pooper….every party has a pooper that is why I invited you! PARTY POOPER"

"Yes I'm a party pooper, now are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Both" she smiled wide

Nick headed to the kitchen to start heating up some carrot soup. Nick filled up a glass water for himself and drank nervously, _this girl is going to be the death of him._

"So…Nick….how did my chest feel?"

Nick spat out his water, coughing as some of the water went down the wrong tube.

"I'm taking that as it felt great?"

Nick turned to her still hacking as she was sitting upright on the couch with a huge smudge on her face, "do you want to feel them again?" she winked.

Nick's throat went dry, his ears pinned back and his hands glued to his sides. _Was she really offering? No! this is wrong, she isn't herself, this would be taking advantage, but…he wanted too so bad. STOP NICK! YOU DUMB DOG, get your shit together_!

Nick smoothed out his features and grinned. "Was seducing your best friend part of the sides effects of this medication?"

"Ha…maybe" she muffled

"Well it's working, shut up and eat your soup". He handed her carrot soup and a glass of orange juice.

She ate between each giggle as they were watching TV. After her stomach was full she fell asleep on Nick's lap. She was in and out of loopy land, Nick couldn't resist but to record some of her sayings, like halfway through their show she woke up and thought her thumb was missing, he is definitely holding that one against her… he had never laughed so hard.

Nick was slowly dozing off as Judy's head snuggled on his lap. She yawned a little and started talking in her sleep. Judy started to whisper every so softly, "Nick, I'm in love with you".

 _WHOA WHAT!_ Nick shot his head up and looked down at the girl he loved. She peeked open one eye at him, "I have always loved you, for the longest time" she whispered. Nick felt his heart stop, the world could crash and burn and he wouldn't even care, _did she just say she loved him!?_ Nick was speechless, and didn't know what to say, _was it the medication? was it the drugs talking?_

Judy's eyes close again as she let out peaceful snores, _Yup it was the drugs talking_. Maybe this could be his opportunity to tell her how he really felt, she wouldn't remember and she would never know. Nick sighed…. _what the hell am I doing?_ He took a deep breath and started stroking Judy's ears.

"I have loved you for the longest time Carrots, you are my partner and my best friend and you have changed my life for the better. I want to be yours, yours forever, but I don't know if it will work…. But I want you to know that I love you and never want to leave your side". Nick's face was turning hot as he peeked down to see Judy still letting our peaceful snores. Nick closed his eyes in content, feeling glad that he got that off his chest.

The next morning, Nick awoke to Judy's head turning in his lap, they had both fallen asleep on the couch. She sat up and yawned rubbing her arm in the process.

"Morning Carrots, sleep good" Nick stretched out his arms and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah" she smiled

"Good, it's time for your next dose" Nick started to sit up to give her the medication.

Judy grabbed his arm, keeping him from sitting up. "You know…I meant what I said last night"

Nick looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"That I love you" she smiled.

Nick eyes grew wide….. _wait I thought those were the drugs talking…_

"My medication wore off after a while, I was back to my old self and you forgot to give me the next dose…soo" her smile going wider "I had to get you talking somehow, and what better way for a love confession when you think I'm in a drug induced coma?" she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level.

Nick's mouth fell open, dumfounded…." You tricked me" he glared

Judy used her index finger to shut his mouth, "It's called a hustle sweetheart" she grinned

Nick gulped loudly, that means she heard…..what he said..

Judy finished his thought for him, "And Yes, I want to be yours…. forever" Nick pulled her in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Judy turned into putty in his arms as he lightly put his arms around his waist, she started to fidget as he was realizing he was squeezing her too tight. He quickly let go.

"Sorry Carrots, I forgot about the arm" he started rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She smiled "It's ok, I have to shower anyway" she hopped off the couch and grabbed the blue plastic bag to wrap her arm in. Nick was still on the couch, his heart pounding in his chest.

"And your joining me" said Judy

Nick whipped his head around to see Judy leaning against the bathroom door, seductively smiling at him.

"Wait, are you serious?" Nicks throat started closing up, _is it getting hot here?_

"I'm going to need help, broken arm remember?" she winked.

You didn't need to tell Nick twice, he already had his shirt off as he followed Judy into the bathroom and shut the door.

 **This is the end of the Zootopia short** _ **Stop! Shower time**_ **, this was hilarious write. I may just be continuing with this…..who knows. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews would be awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Couldn't resist, who said there couldn't be a part 4? This story is just getting better and better. I'm glad you all like it !**

Nick picked Judy up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he sat her on the bathroom counter.

"Alright Miss Hopps, what do you need help with?" putting his hands on his hips

"Everything" she winked

Judy had turned the shower on, the steam already collecting in her small bathroom. Nick helped unbutton her shirt and wiggle her broken arm through. _Stay calm Nick….Stay Calm…and OH MY.._

She was absolutely beautiful, stunning, as a blush came across Judy's cheeks, he could care less that her arm was broken. He helped her with her pants and he slide his off as well. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and her legs around his waist. Nick held the curves of her back, her fur becoming moist from the steam in the bathroom.

"What a gentleman" said Judy

"Oh my lady, you haven't seen anything yet" Nick grinned, flashing his teeth

He put Judy's back to the bathroom wall, latching his teeth around her neck, biting her neck gently. Judy's toes curled, grabbing's Nick's ears with her good hand, trying so hard not to let out a moan. "Nick!" she gasped, as he tightened his jaws around her collarbone.

Nick's heart was about to burst from his chest, she smelled of lavender, her neck was soft and her fur was even softer when wet. _He had dreaming about this moment for a long time….not that he would tell her that._

"You taste delicious by the way" he looked down at her.

"I take that as a compliment"

Nick lead them into the shower, still holding her close to his chest. She buried her face in his neck as the hot water fell on her back, Nick gently rubbed the curves of her back with his paws, the hot water reaching his shoulders. The water was hitting the bag that covered Judy's broken arm, she winced a little as she uncomfortably tried to move away from noises the plastic bag was making.

"Alright Carrots, what can I help with?" Nick smiled.

"I definitely thought this would be more romantic, but moving is really hard for me at the moment" Judy muffled into Nick's neck.

"That's what I'm here for, let me do the work"

He hoisted her higher, pinning her against the shower wall as he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her passionately. Her lips were so soft as they moved with his in perfect harmony. If there were lips that were meant for him, it was hers; _all the way._

She wrapped her good arm around him tighter. She moved her lips down to his neck, her nose twitching all the way down and making little nibbles here and there. Nick used this opportunity to move his hands down the curve of her body. _PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL, FLAWLESS_. He pressed his body against hers, both of them gasping softly. The steam in the bathroom was turning Nick's fur a dark red and hers a dark gray. They locked eyes, violet and green as she lurched forward for a passionate kiss. Nick stumbled slightly as her momentum pushed him back a little, he reached for something to hold on to and it was his mistake as he pulled on the shower curtain that instantly snapped. He could feel himself falling and knowing he was still holding onto Judy, he held her body tight with his left and used his right hand to catch them.

 _SNAP_

A yelp escaped Nick's lips as he laid motionless in the tub with Judy on top of him, the shower was still running.

"Nick!? Oh my Gosh Nick!" Judy was using her good hand to slap his face as Nick was seeing stars.

Nick opened his eyess to the beauty that sat before him.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on" he tried to use his right hand to stroke her face, he hissed as he tried to move it.

"Nick are you alright!?"

Nick realized in that exact moment, what had happened…. _Nick… you clumsy ass, you've got to be kidding!_.

"Hey Carrots, you know how your wrist should do this?" he showed her his left wrist, rotating it in a circular motion. "Yeah, my right wrist…it's not doing that".

"Oh no…Nick!" said Judy

They both locked eyes, coming to the realization that Nick had fallen in the shower, and he had broken his wrist.

 **Stay Tuned! Leave reviews below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all who have followed/ favorited/ and reviewed this story! You're the best !**

Nick hissed angrily at his broken wrist as Judy stared in horror. The shower was still running as they both laid on the bathroom tub floor. Nick looked up at her, her beauty was beyond comprehension, her violet eyes were hooks for the soul. She was lying naked on top of him and he couldn't even move his right arm to touch her. _FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY._

"Nick, we need to get you out of here, we need to take you to the hospital"

"No….I'm fine-AHH!"

"No you are not fine! You broke something" Judy hopped up and turned off the shower as Nick laid defenseless in the tub. She hopped out and grabbed a towel to dry off and headed over to him.

"Come on Nick, let's go"

"No" he growled "I'm staying here"

"You are going to get out of the tub now, you are hurt" snapped Judy

"Give me one good reason why I should? Because I can give you so many better reasons to stay here and be naked with you" he winked

Judy wasn't having any of it, she pulled him by the ear with her good hand until he slid over the tub and onto the floor, **"Damn Carrots, OW! Let go!"**

She threw the towel at him, "Get dressed, we are going to the hospital" she glared at him.

Nick sighed, _of course the first time we do it, I break a bone_. Judy was frantically trying to find something to wear, she looked so funny trying to put a shirt one with one arm. Nick stumbled into her bedroom, still in his birthday suit watching her fly around the apartment like a tornado.

"Here! Let me help you get dressed" she leads him to the couch and helps him with his pants.

"Whoa Carrots easy, I'm gonna need that" he winked.

Judy poked him in the chest with her index finger, "Not the time to be making dirty jokes".

She helped him with his shirt with the best of her ability with her one arm. She grabbed her winter scarf from the drawer and wrapped it around Nicks chest to make him a sling, He winced as she tied the knot tight behind his back.

"'Ok, let's go" she grabbed his hand and lead them out the broken front door of her apartment. Once they reached the front entrance to her complex, they both stopped. _Oh crap…. How are they going to get there?_

Judy gulped, "Nick….you can't drive"

"I know"

"So…that means"

Nick already had his phone out, dialing their favorite fennec fox.

Finnick pulled out in front of the complex, laughing hysterically as Nick hopped in the front seat with Judy on top of him.

"Nick! What the hell happened to you!" he was still laughing.

"Finnick…..not the time" Nick snapped. Nick had his left hand wrapped around Judy's waist as she had her left paw resting on his. Neither of them noticed the affection they were displaying in Finnicks van, but Finnick definitely noticed.

"You two must be making love like wild animals" said Finnick.

Nick and Judy both gasped, their faces turning red hot! Nick unwrapped his arm from Judy's waist, quickly stumbling over his words "I…I…..no….we… don't know what you're talking about!"

"It's ok your secret is safe with me" Finnick grinned, "and you guys did do it, because it's written all over your faces".

Judy smoothed her ears with her good arm, smiling a bit. _Yeah, it was a good time._

"Nick has always been the clumsy one Judy, but don't let that stop you two kids" Finnick winked under his shades.

Nick huffed, _please let this car ride be over soon._

Finnick arrived at the hospital….again.

"Alright kids here you go, feel better Nick" Judy hopped down and held onto Nick's paw leading him to the hospital entrance.

"Hey Nick "said Finnick

Nick turned on his heel, glancing at him as he peered through his van window.

"How was it?" he smiled

Nick grinned, "Amazing", Judy stared up at him confused on what he was talking about.

Finnick pulled out of the parking lot screaming "YOU SLY DOG!"

Nick smiled wide, he could feel the glare of a very cute bunny on his back. He turned around.

"What? You are amazing in the shower" he winked

"You're lucky I don't break your other wrist" she snapped.

Nick followed Judy into the entrance, and in the waiting room Dr. Gates was speaking with a patient until he noticed two familiar patients from only a day ago.

"Excuse me for a moment Mrs. Spittoon" Dr. Gates walked up to Nick and Judy, staring at Nick's pathetic use of an arm sling.

"Another broken bone?"

Nick shrugged, "Seems about that way Doc".

Nick and Judy followed Dr. Gates into the Radiology room, Nick sat on the patients table, Dr. Gates unbutton Nick's shirt and his "arm sling", as he felt Nick's wrist slump. Nick hissed and Judy shot up in her chair.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nick smiled on how worried she was.

"It looks like a broken wrist, but I want to take more X-rays to make sure, what happened?"

Nick grimaced, he looked at Judy who was blushing, trying to hid her face with her cast. Nick smiled, "My girlfriend can't keep her hands off me, we were having a little bit too much fun if you know what I mean" he elbowed Dr. Gates right in the arm. Judy shot up, her face showing shock and then anger, she had the _I'll kill you face._

"Oh, well that's nice to hear that you both are in a healthy physical relationship"

"Well I wouldn't say healthy Doc, she rocked me so hard she broke me" laughed Nick

"Nick!" Judy glared at him with anger, her face turning red…too purple. Nick just shrugged.

"Alright Mr. Wilde, let's get some X-rays done". Said Dr. Gates

Turns out Nick broke his wrist in two places, they also wrapped him in a cast, but his cast was green. Judy sat in the X-ray room with him, still pissed out of her mind. She was going to kill him when they got home. Dr. Gates approached her, "Nick will be on the same medication that you are on for the pain, and you are still taking your doses… I suggest someone else watching over both of you since the medicine will make you both feel not yourselves".

Judy nodded, _what were they going to do now?_

"I suggest that you two take a break from sexual intercourse until you both have healed" said Dr. Gates as he was getting Nick's medicine ready.

"No problem" muttered Judy under her breath. Nick had a skip in his step as he hopped down from the table in his new green cast.

"Alright Mr. Wilde, take these twice a day alright? and I'm sure you already know about the side effects".

"Sure do" Nick smiled

"Well take care you two, and I don't want to see you guys here again with broken bones" Dr. Gates grinned as he began walking away with his clipboard.

"I will try and contain her Sir" Nicks smile was way too wide for his own good.

"Oh just wait until we get home" snapped Judy.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. TRUST ME. IT IS GOING TO BE GOOD.**

 **Now both Nick and Judy are on pain killers? Uh oh. Leave reviews below.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the support with this fanfic! I'm glad everyone loves it. I have already started writing at least three more chapters, and they are hilarious, I'M TELLING YA! Anyways, here is chapter 6.**

Judy waved down a cab with her good hand. No way in hell was she taking another car ride with Finnick, Nick lingered behind her, happy as a peach with his new green cast on his wrist, and the bag of pain killers in his left hand. _Ugh… he was so incorrigible_

"Hey Carrots, you up for round two?"

"Don't talk to me Wilde" Judy snapped. Nick knew she was angry, especially when she uses his last name. He could taste the venom in her words.

"Oh come on Carrots, you can't stay mad at me forever"

"You embarrassed me in there! you just don't go around telling people about our psychical relationship!"

"Whoa there girl scout, I told the doctor because he asked….I told him the truth" he winked

"Since when do you tell the truth!?"

"Since now"

"I didn't break you! YOU BROKE YOU!"

"You made me lose balance in the tub…I fell because of youuu! hot stuff" Nick grinned, using his left hand as he stroked the back of her neck. Judy slapped his hand away, "Y-You…You are SO ANNYOING"

"Sue me"

The cab pulled up to the hospital entrance, imaginary steam came out of Judy's ears as she hopped in the back seat with Nick. He wrapped his arm around her waist, sliding her closer to him. Her arms crossed in her chest, fidgeting because there was not enough room in this taxi.

"Where to?" said the cab driver

"1405 Grove Lane please" Judy huffed

The cab driver glanced in his rearview mirror, "Wait, are you Judy Hopss? And Nick Wilde"

"The only ones" said Nick

"It's me, Mr. Manchas, the one who almost killed you both in the rainforest district" he began to laugh.

Judy froze, _oh sweet cheese and crackers noo…. not now_. Nicks ears perked up, his mouth going agape.

"Whoa, hey buddy, long time no see, how is the antidote from the night howler poison treating you?" said Nick, his face a little too smug.

"Great, there are some side effects here and there, but I never thanked you both for saving me, and I never apologized for almost killing you…"

Nick raised a paw, "No harm no foul"

Judy spoke up, "I'm glad you're doing better Mr. Manchas, I'm curious though, aren't you a limo driver for Mr. Big?"

Mr. Manchas let out a little laugh, "Yeah, I'm a taxi driver part time". Judy started rotating her broken arm, wincing a little as she tried to itch the top of her shoulder. Mr. Manchas caught the site of them in his mirror, looking closer.

"What happened to you too? Did something happen? You both are wearing casts". Judy intervened quickly before Nick could. "I fell in the shower, I'm okay though". Mr. Manchas nodded and rotated his eyes to Nick, noticing his green cast "And you?"

"Oh, I went to help her when she fell in the shower and then she broke me if you know what I mean" he winked at Mr. Manchas who froze…. dumfounded.

Judy's silent rage was ready to burst…. _I'M ..GOING…TO..KILL ..HIM_ ….. She just wanted to curl in a corner a die of embarrassment.

"Deep down we are animals, am I right!?" Nick slapped Manchas on the shoulder through the open window of the back seat. Manchas chuckled, "Yeah, the side effects of the antidote that made me go nuts has some benefits for the Mrs… If you can catch my drift".

Nick and Manchas busted out laughing, slapping each other through the open window. Judy pushed herself as far as she could towards the passenger door. Her face turning bright red.

"May I have some of that antidote? Judy think's I should be more wild in bed" Nick grinned, peaking his hand through the window, talking with Manchas.

 _That's it._

Judy propped herself up, coiled her back hind legs and kicked with all her might and kicked Nick in his side, ramming him into the opposite side of the taxi cab. Mr. Manchas, froze unsure what to do. Judy propped herself up, "Yes Manchas will you give him some of that antidote? He is not _wild_ enough for me" Judy peeked behind her to see Nick shooting a death glare at her, while rubbing his side where she kicked him. If there is anything that is more humiliating to a guy, is being told that they suck in bed.

"Well…..um….ok.. we are here!" Mr. Manchas stopped outside Judy's apartment.

Judy passed him 25 dollars and thanked him, heading up the stairs to her apartment entrance

"It was nice to see you two again!" Mr. Manchas said, he turned to Nick, "She is going to keep you on your toes".

Nick sighed, "You have no idea".

Nick watched as she flew up the steps, not even looking back at him. She had some nerve to say he wasn't wild enough for her, but yet again, he set himself up for that one. A deep growl rumbled in his chest, the instinct to catch his prey… and ravage her.

Judy sighed, still staring at the door that was still broken. _Ugh, it has been a long two days_. She needed to call into the station, to let the Chief know that both her and Nick would be out for a while. She was not ready for that conversation. She grabbed Nick's painkillers, setting them out so he could take them. Nick was stealthy, he peered into Judy's apartment without her even hearing him. He grabbed her sides as she squeaked, and pinned her against the wall.

"N-Nick! What are you doing, let me go!"

He started kissing her neck and softly touching his lips to her collarbone. She shoved at him, pushing him back.

"No Nick, you need to take your medicine"

He whined, "What, why!"

"Because you need to get better, doesn't your arm hurt?"

"Of course it does, but not as bad as my body hurts wanting you" he wiggled his eyebrows and started leaning in closer.

"Can it Wilde! I don't want to make love to you, you have been annoying me all day!"

"What did I do? If anything I have been showing you how much I love you and your body"

Judy moved towards him at a fast pace, shoving her index finger into his chest. "No, you have done nothing but embarrass me, and flaunt our love life to the whole fricken city".

Nick began to growl "Well you broke my wrist, you invited **me** into the shower remember?"

Judy gasped, angry tears flooded her eyes, her body coming to a boiling temperature _…This stupid…idiotic…good for nothing …FOX!_

" _You egotistical….disrespectful"_ she started to shove Nick towards the wall. Nick put his hands up, not wanting to push her back. His ears were pinned back, a deep growl formed in his chest.

"You high and mighty DUMB BUNNY!" Nick snapped. _That did it… I'm going to regret saying that_. Judy froze in place, she had been keeping in her rage pretty well, but hearing Nick call her that was an all-time low.

"NO I'M NOT" she glared

Nick stepped forward more, starting to push her against the wall. _Man she is sexy when she is angry._

"YES YOU ARE" Nick glared right back.

Judy fists balled tighter, her knuckles turning white, her rage was ready to blow. "NO….I'M NOT!" Then Nick silenced her lips with his own, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. He was predator and she was prey, there was nothing better than finally hunting down your target. She kissed him back, wrapping her good arm around his neck, squeezing his waist with her legs. She curled her nails into the tuff of his ears as he began biting her neck. Nick looked up at her, "You want wild? I will give you wild".

"Do it" Judy smiled

 **Stay Tuned! You know you want too!**

 **Chapter 7 will be coming soon.**

 **And man it's full of surprises.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE YOU GO! THANK YOU LOVELY FANS FOR YOUR PATIENCE**

Judy awoke with a terrible pressure on her chest, her eyes peeked threw to see Nick still on top of her, snoring as loud as he could. She tried to wiggle her broken arm under his heavy body. She wiggled and gave him a nudge.

"Nick, Nick!" she shoved

"Uh- what?" Nick woke all groggy, snuggling closer to her naked body.

"Nick, your heavy please get off of me"

"OH! Sorry" Nick rolled over, only to find himself falling of the bed into a pile of feathers. The feathers flew up in the air as his body made impact on the floor, more falling onto Judy's head.

"Wait? What the-!" Judy sat up, her body was a tad sore as she sat up, feathers covering her body, the bed, and the floor. _Did he rip up my pillows?_ Judy looked around her apartment, _OH no… what did we do_? Her apartment may have well been destroyed by an earthquake, everything had either been fallen over or broken. Nick wasn't kidding when he showed her his wild side, and she couldn't deny that she loved every moment of it. Judy looked over the side of bed, Nick stilled passed out on the floor. She was scared to assess the damage of the bed; it was worse than she had thought.

The sheets were torn to shreds along with her clothes she was wearing yesterday, Judy groaned and laid back on her headboard only to find it was broken too. _Me and Nick broke the bed?_ She tried to remember the events that played out, _yes they rocked the bed…hard._

"Nick, Nick wake up!" she threw a torn up pillow at him.

"No, you made me tried Carrots" he curled up into a comfy fetal position on the floor.

"You broke my bed!"

"WE broke your bed" he smirked up at her, "and also your kitchen table"

"What!? My table!" she looked to see her table missing a leg and on its side. _Oh my gosh…what did we do on the table?_ Nick could see her facial expression, he sat up leaning his chin on his paw.

"I became your prisoner on the kitchen table" he winked

Judy's body went red hot; she threw another pillow at him. "First the door, and now my apartment is in shambles, help me up and clean!" She hopped of the bed only to be met by a stabbing pain in her thighs.

"Ugh Nick, what did you do to me?"

"I showed you my wild side, and you were DEFINITLY not complaining" he smiled at her, trying to find what was left of his clothes. He picked up his shredded shirt, "Naughty bunny, look what you did to my shirt! You showed me your wild side too", he stepped closer to her and whispered in ear "and I was not complaining" and he planted a kiss on her lips. Judy melted into him, wanting to start all over again, the events played out in her head again, gripping Nick's neck fur wanting to break more stuff with him. There moment was cut short when her phone buzzed, Judy pushed Nick aside and ran to it.

 _It was Chief Bogo_

"Oh no! We completely forgot to call the Chief" Judy shouted

Color drained from Nick's face. _Shit_

Judy answered her phone, "Hello?"

"HOPPS! WHERE ARE YOU AND WILDE! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP TO WORK THIS MORNING" He yelled through the phone, Judy had to distance her ears from his angry voice.

"I'm sorry Chief, um… we were unable to call this morning, there was an accident and both Nick and I broke something.. umm" _Ugh this is not going well._

"You're not making any sense Hopps, broke a something? Did something happen?"

"Yes Sir, both me and Nick fell and.."

"Save it Hopps, I'm actually at your apartment now, I was coming to check on you when you didn't show up, I will be up in a moment" and he hung up.

Judy froze.

"Nick, quickly! Get dressed the Chief is coming up!"

"Wait what!?"

Judy franticly tried to pick up the damage, "Get dressed now!"

Nick ran into the bathroom to put on some clothes as Judy tried to dress herself. She couldn't get her arm through the loop of the shirt.

"Ugh Nick, come and help me" Nick emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a blue shirt and kaki's. He helped Judy put on a blue fleece shirt as she put on a pair of black leggings.

"Can I take those off you later?" he winked. Judy hit him in the arm, desperately trying to clean up her apartment, throwing everything that was broken or torn in the closet. It was too late, the chief entered through the towel that was supposed to be the front door. _Damn, the front door._

The Chief eyes were wide with shock as he assessed the damage of not only her door, but her apartment. He had no right to judge on how she did her cleaning. But this was horrid.

"Hopps, what in the hell happened here?" he snapped, he looked to see Nick was also in the apartment. "Why are you here Wilde?" he glared. He looked to see Judy cradling her arm, a pink cast wrapped around it all the way to her shoulder, and Nick had a green cast around his wrist.

"What happened to you two?" said Bogo. At that exact moment, Nick took a seat in one of her kitchen table chairs, not noticing the carrot pen. He sat on it, and the recording played.

" _Oh Nick…harder, keep going, harder!...Yes Judy! Ugh yes!"_

Nick ears were pinned in fear as Judy stood with her mouth agape. The Chief stood silent, turning blue, then a shade of purple, and was it possible to have your skin turn a crimson red? He wanted to pretend that he didn't hear what he thought he had just heard. Judy winced as he glared at them both and then too her bed, torn apart with a broken headboard.

Without skipping a beat, "You two in my office in an hour" and he walked out.

Judy was mortified, absolute horror on her face. She turned to Nick with an enormous death glare.

"You…. recorded…..us" she snapped.

Nick sat up, holding the carrot pen in his hand, "It' called a hustle sweetheart?" he laughed nervously.

"Ugh Nick! We are in so much trouble right now"" she glared at him. _How could this get any worse?_

Nick winced at his wrist, making his way to the kitchen to find his pain medication.

"What are you doing? You can't take that; we have to meet the Chief in an hour!" She ran towards him, trying to pry the pill bottle out of his hands.

"I'm in pain, and the doctor says when I'm in pain I take these" he smiled, he kept her at bay with his paw on her head as he popped two pills in his mouth.

"Ugh Nick, NOOO!"

 _DANG IT NO_

 _ **REVIEWS BELOW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for being patient, you all are kind souls.**

 **There is language in this chapter.**

Karma

A wondrous thing where you get whatever comes to you

Karma is waking up where the sun is shining and everyone is smiling and you walk outside to see someone took a shit on your porch.

Yeah someone definitely took a shit on Judy's front porch…..and his name rhymes with Mick.

Nick, the dub ass that he is, decides at the most convent time to take his pain killer pill for his wrist right before Judy was supposed to meet with the Chief….and how HE knows that they totally BANGED

Her arm hurts

Her body hurts

She wants to hurt Nick…..actually she is hurting Nick….she is dragging him by the ear all the way down to station.

After he took the pill, he received every swear word in the handbook and Judy gave him a nice long tug on his tie, nearly choking him to death.

" _Your going down with me"_ she hissed

Judy had exactly 15 minutes before the medicine took full effect…

She made it through the entrance of the ZPD, unfortunately for her, Nick began to stumble a little and laughing like a little school girl. He whined a little that Judy nearly ripped his ear off and that he doesn't care how much trouble they are going to get because having sex with her was like a happy rainbow unicorn dream.

..oh boy….

Clawhauser looked upon the screwed up pair.

 _Hmmmmm_

 _Judy seems pissed & did she break her arm?_

 _And….is Nick high?_

Clawhauser shook those thoughts and gave them a quick welcome.

"Quick give me your sunglasses" Judy whispered

"What?"

"Clawhauser give me your sunglasses please!" she begged

Clawhauser flinched as he threw the sunglasses towards Judy as she quickly fumbled with them in her paws and put them on Nick.

Nick's little girl laugh came into play, "Juddddesss my future is so bright! I need shades" he giggled, stumbling over her right shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Clawhauser looked worried as he took another bite of his sprinkled doughnut.

"HOPPS, WILDE! OFFICE NOW!" Bogo's yell echoed off the walls of the pretinct but shortly followed by another very annoying scream.

"NO BOGO…. MY OFFICE NOW!" Nick screamed

For all that the was good and holy, Nick's yell was actually louder than Bogo's.

The lobby was dead silent as everyone realized what Nick had done.

Judy dug her hands into Nick's arms, "Nick! Be quiet!"

Bogo was at the top of the staircase as he made daggers at the ZPD's first fox officer. He slowly made his way to them as Judy wanted to curl herself into a ball and die. Bogo also took a giant shit on Judy's front porch this morning….

 _Karma_

Nick stood confidently behind Judy, holding onto her shoulder for balance. His shades laid skewed on his face as he had a huge smirk on his face. Judy's ear pinned down, her heart racing, fearing who else was going to take a dump on her front porch today. She would run and hide but unfortunately her body was the only thing keeping Nick balanced….or even standing.

Bogo was planted right in front of them as their fellow colleagues pulled out their phones to snap some good ones as they were about to get their asses kicked.

"What did you say to me…WILDE" Bogo seethed

"Sir, let me explain" said Judy

"Yes, enlighten me, enlighten where you two were this morning and how you ended up with broken arms…." Bogo crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Does someone need a hug?" Nick giggled

If Bogo's eyes could shoot laser beams, Nick's head would be clean off.

"Watch it Wilde, or your looking at a suspension….A month without pay!"

"Chief your too cute"

"Excuse me!?"

"I'll tell you how we broke our arms…..but shhhhhh it's a secret" Nick wobbled forward a bit as Judy tried to drag his arm back.

"Nick, don't you dare!" she whispered

"Because she fell in the shower…..and I had to help her in the shower…if you know what I'm saying Chief" Nick laughed out loud with laughter until tears streamed down his eyes.

Judy let go of him now as he fell flat on his back.

Nick was knocked out cold, letting out a peaceful snore.

Judy could feel her heart in her fingertips as her skin turned red hot. Quiet fell over the room and then a bust of laughter and cheers soon followed.

"Dude they totally did it!"

"I called it man, I called it!"

"Yo Mchorn! You owe me 50 bucks"

"I knew they were a couple!"

Well it seems everyone in the whole police force had taken a dump on Judy's front porch.

Judy kept her eyes to the floor, waiting for the misery to end.

"ENOUGH, ANOTHER WORD FROM ANY OF YOU AND YOU WILL BE FIRED" Bogo yelled.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I needed this one to flow into my other ideas.**

 **Enjoy !**


End file.
